


The Unexpected Visitor

by KennaM



Series: Fandom Kittens [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While returning home to Fitton, Arthur Shappey stumbles upon an unexpected visitor in the plane's galley; Martin is surprisingly knowledgeable and Douglas doesn't feel too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Brit-Picked, though I tried my best to stick to British spelling/slang. Constructive criticism always welcome!

“Post take-off checks complete.” Martin looked over in surprise at the raspiness of his first officer's voice, wondering how long it had sounded like that.

“Thank you, Douglas – are you feeling alright?”

Douglas sneezed before responding. “Quite fine, must be some summer cold that I've managed to catch. No need to be so shocked,” he added, seeing Martin's expression. “Even I catch the occasional cold. Don't worry, I'll try not to cough in your general direction.”

“I-I'm not worried about that – actually, I have a rather strong immune system myself. It's just... a bit of a surprise, hearing you under the weather.”

“Your concern in heartwarming.”

“W-well, I mean, I am concerned. I do hope you're feeling better soon.”

"Oh I should be. If this tailwind holds we'll be back in Fitton by five and I can relax all evening."

Before Martin could respond, the pilots heard a loud crash in the galley. “What the bloody-” Douglas started, turning in his seat just in time to see Arthur burst through the cabin door.

“CHAPS! Get a look at this!”

In his outstretched arms, Arthur held up a small, gangly kitten by its middle. The orange animal blinked in confusion and squirmed a bit, trying to find some purchase under its paws.

“Is that a cat?” Martin asked, disbelieving. Douglas said nothing, staring at the animal with a strange look on his face.

“It's a kitten!” Arthur brought the animal to his chest with a gleeful smile.

"And where did it come from?"

“I dunno - I just found it, in the galley! It must've snuck on board somehow before we took off!”

“Arthur,” Douglas finally spoke, but interrupted himself with another loud sneeze.

“You alright, Douglas?” Arthur asked, his voice shifting from excitement to concern instantly. The cat in his hands was squirming even more, hind legs hanging down awkwardly and tail flicking in irritation.

“Get that... _thing_... off this plane.”

“I can't do that, we're already flying! Besides, isn't it so cute? I wonder if it's a boy cat or a girl cat....”

“Then get it out of the flight deck,” Douglas snapped as Arthur looked down at the cat, trying to guess its gender.

“Douglas...” Martin said hesitantly, “you aren't, by chance... allergic, are you? To cats?”

Douglas sneezed again in reply.

“What, allergic?” Arthur was shocked. “To the pussy cat? But why? Look, Douglas, it's so cute!” He held the animal out again, closer to the first officer, and Douglas only barely managed to pull a handkerchief out before he sneezed again.

“Arthur,” Martin interjected in an authoritative tone, “you probably should get the cat out of the flight deck. Quickly,” he added, cutting off the steward's complaints. Arthur sighed and backed out.

“He is a cute one,” Arthur mumbled, leaving the flight deck door open, “or she, I can't tell. Why is she – he – wiggling so much?”

“Because you're holding him wrong,” Martin answered. “Yes, it's a 'him'.”

“Well, how're you supposed to hold kittens?”

“Like... it's sort of like holding a baby, I suppose. You have to support its feet or it feels uncomfortable. Yes, like that,” he said as Arthur adjusted his position.

“How do you know so much about those bloody animals?” Douglas asked through his handkerchief, voice hoarse.

“We used to have one. For a couple of years. Caitlyn took it with her to college but I watched over it while it was still at home.”

“I see....”

“He looks just like you, Skip!" Arthur called cheerfully, having gotten the orange creature to sit comfortably in his arms. "I think I'll call him 'Marty'.”

“Just how allergic are you?” Martin asked Douglas, ignoring Arthur's remark though it made his face go red. “We should probably make Arthur close the door, and get the cat to the back of the plane.”

“Yes, that would be nice, though I'm afraid the damage is mostly done,” Douglas said. "By the way, what was that sound earlier, Arthur?"

"Er, nothing, really," the steward said, keeping his eyes on the kitten and refusing to meet Douglas' gaze. "I was just trying to catch the kitten, you see, and there was some... stuff, in my way."

Douglas sighed. “I wont ask. As long as we figure out what to do with that thing once we get back to Fitton.”

“What, aren't we going to keep it?” Arthur asked, finally looking up from the animal, who was beginning to purr at Arthur's touch.

“Well of course not,” Martin said, “we can't 'keep it' collectively, and I doubt your mother would enjoy having another animal at home.”

“Yes,” Douglas said under his breath with a cough, “you and that dog are enough work as it is.”

“Well, it could just be the airfield cat,” Arthur insisted. “You know, the cat that lives on the airfield, and everyone feeds it scraps and such.”

“No, Arthur. If we can't find a proper home for it then it'll have to go to a shelter.”

“A shelter?”

"I'm sure they'll have no trouble finding a nice family to adopt a cute kitten like that."

“Oh, not you too,” Douglas moaned.

“But I want to keep it! Look, I've named him 'Marty' after you!”

“That's a terrible name for a cat, and we're not keeping it. Could you just give it some milk from the fridge and take it to the back?”

“All right,” Arthur visibly slumped. He moved fully out of the flight deck, allowing the door to swing shut behind him, and shuffled off to the refrigerator. The flight deck was quiet for a minute, disrupted only by the hum of the engines and another sneeze from the first officer.

Finally, Martin sighed.

“Poor Arthur.”

“Poor _Arthur_?”

“Well, he really seemed to like that cat, is all. And it'd be a shame if it got lost among all the animals in a shelter, and didn't get adopted. If only we knew someone who'd be willing to take it on.”

“Yes. Someone who actually likes cats, and who maybe used to have one until, _hypothetically_ , this person's sister took it away with her to college."

“Yeah... I – what?”

“Oh come on, Martin, it's obvious _you_ want that animal. Don't think I didn't notice how you let Arthur walk in here with that thing, without a single complaint about there being a live animal on the flight deck, while we're in flight."

“That's not...” Martin stopped and frowned. He couldn't think of anything to counter Douglas' claim. “I can't take care of a cat, Douglas, not on my budget. And I don't exactly live alone, you know that. I can't just expect the others in the house to be OK with me bringing a strange animal in."

“You live with _Agricultural students_ , Martin. As long as that thing doesn't pee in the vegetable garden or scratch up their _bonsai_ trees, they'll love it.”

“OK," Martin said after a moment, "but I still can't afford to keep a cat.”

“Then get the students to feed it, or invite Arthur over to feed it - it can't be too hard for a small runt like that to find someone willing to feed it. As I said, it's obvious you want the rotten thing, so stop making excuses and just tell Arthur you'll keep it for him.”

Martin thought for a while on that idea, saying nothing as he stared out the flight deck window onto the terrain far below.

“I... I think I will,” he finally said, his voice small.

“Good. Now we can stop talking about it. We have about an hour left in this flight and I'd like to spend it trying to forget about that animal.” Douglas paused for a moment before continuing. "You're not going to call it 'Marty', are you?"

Martin snorted. "No, of course not."

"You should decide on something soon, before Arthur gets too attached. I don't think I want to hear _him_ calling it... that... either."


End file.
